Flying Together
by Angus of Sherlock's
Summary: Severus finds out about how the Dursleys are mistreating Harry and does something about it. On the way the two wizards meet and grow close to a talented witch. Harry goes to Hogwarts and Severus and Lexa fill in the gaps of his education. Smart!Harry SSxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was the 31st of July and every witch and wizard knew what that meant. Harry Potter had just turned eleven. As letters went out to the magical children of Britain, the whole community held its breath. Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts. Parents whispered, children gossiped. Hogwarts was the only place where no one spoke of the boy. The teachers knew they should treat him as they would treat any other student, but still there was a tension and excitement in the air. No one knew where the boy had been living, no one knew what he had been up to. After years of speculation they would find out.

The only person not excited was Severus Snape, who didn't know what he was going to do with the boy he was going to be supposed to teach. He was afraid Harry would take after his father and be an arrogant brat. It seemed almost certain that would be the case and with Severus's hate of annoying kids, he knew he would grow to despise him. Unfortunately, his role in Lily's death made him feel that he had a certain obligation towards the boy. To guide him, to make sure he reached his full potential. If the kid was anything like James then Severus knew he wouldn't be able to stand him.

Having nothing to do, Severus lounged about in Hogwarts all day, complaining about the Ministry and the new schooling decrees while he counted the days till the (possible) bane of his life and reminder of his guilt would sit in his classroom. His colleagues mostly left him alone, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his foul mood.

One day Minerva had enough and, seeing how tense he was, decided that he should do something useful instead of moping about. She practically ordered him to help her and send out the letters that would inform the magical children that they were accepted into Hogwarts. The letters were all charmed of course, they weren't written by hand, one by one. All he had to do was help Minerva make sure the enchantments were correct and in place and help send them off.

He would often look back on this moment - it was the start of a new chapter. It was when everything changed. It was by chance, really, that when he grabbed a random letter from the table of unsent correspondence he was met with the name of the boy he'd been dreading.

 _Mr H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs,_

 _4 Privet Drive,_

 _Little Whinging_

 _SURREY_

Severus's heart sank. The cupboard under the stairs? It can't be. But... _Damn._ "Minerva?" Severus asked steadily, "Who is assigned to the Potter boy? I assume you are to pick him up from his relatives?"

"Oh, no. Albus says his aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything just fine. I do understand though, that Hagrid has been quite eager to see Harry and might be paying him a little visit." Severus hesitated. Maybe the letter was mistaken? He exhaled. No. He had to check. Never mind it was his duty to Lily, it was his duty as a teacher.

"Would you mind telling Hagrid that I'd prefer to meet with Mr Potter first? I'd like to deliver his letter." If she was surprised, she hid it well.

"Are you sure it's wise? I know you that you mean well Severus, but many children seem to irritate you. And with Harry being James's son..." She trailed off.

"I'm certain. It will do me and the boy good, I promise." He answered curtly. She seemed to shrug.

"I'll speak with Hagrid." She told him. Severus pocketed the letter and swiftly exited the room. He left the grounds as quick as he could, hoping he wouldn't bump into Dumbledore on the way out. As soon as he was away from the castle he apparated away to his house. He changed into muggle clothes and slumped down on his couch. He sipped his coffee as he pondered over the situation. Dumbledore must have checked in on the boy regularly, right? He would't place him in the care of muggle without making sure the boy was all right. Wouldn't he? Both he and Severus knew Petunia hated everything magical and Dumbledore was no fool. Was this possible? How was this possible?

Well, Severus had no choice, he had to go there and see it for himself. Without getting up, Severus apparated away and stumbled as he arrived at Privet Drive. He cursed under his breath. He really should find the time to practice apparation. It was getting dark but he didn't really care if he woke anyone as he knocked on the door to number 4. A large man with a walrus moustache opened it. Severus identified him as Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband.

"Who are you and what are you doing at this time of the day, banging, waking decent people up?" The man all but yelled at him.

"I'm an old friend of Petunia's." Severus said and, not waiting for an invite, entered the house. "Hello Tunny." He said with fake cheer when entered the living room and saw her on the couch. The woman had changed since he last saw her, but he would recognise her anywhere. She instantly froze up and the wizard smirked. "Hello."

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon hollered.

"Get out!" Petunia shrieked. "Get out freak!" For a moment Severus had a feeling of deja vu. He was reminded of the countless times he heard that shrill voice shouting at him when he was a child. Ah, the good old days.

"I really don't have the patience for this." He said and took out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus. Silencio. Right. Now where is the kid?" He looked around and saw a pudgy face stick out from behind one of the doors on the first floor. There was a look of absolute terror on it. Severus despised Vernon and Petunia, but this was just a kid. Probably the worst kid the world has seen but still. He sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?"

"Dudley." The boy stammered.

"Dudley. Your parents will be okay. Now, tell me where Harry is and go to sleep. In the morning everything will be back to normal."

"Harry's in the cupboard." The door was slammed shut. Severus sighed. He hoped the letter was wrong, but there was no use in denying it now. He slowly approached the cupboard door and gently knocked.

"Anyone home? Harry?" He waited a moment and turned the knob, wincing as his eyes strayed to the multiple locks. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can I come in?" The door slid open and he saw a small face looking at him from the dark. "My name is Severus Snape. I have a letter for you." He handed him the letter and patiently waited as Harry opened and read it. "Want to come out and talk?"

The boy got up and hesitantly followed Severus into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw Petunia and Vernon.

"Who are you? What did you do with them?"

"I'm a wizard. I just cast a couple spells on them. Don't worry, they'll be fine by morning."

"A wizard?" Harry asked, glancing down at the letter. "Like, as in magic?" Severus couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yes, magic. And you are also a wizard, Harry." The boy's eyes widened.

"A wizard? No I'm not. I'm just Harry. There must be a mistake." Interesting. The boy seemed to believe in magic and wizards. He just thought he wasn't capable of being part of that world. How wrong he was.

"Haven't you ever done something strange? Unusual?" The boy hesitated. "You are invited to a school where you can explore magic and learn to wield it. What do you say?"

"I'd like that, sir."

The older wizard thought for a moment. It was pretty late. Too late to go to Diagon Alley. But he couldn't just leave this kid here for t he night.

"You have to buy supplies. It's too late now, but the quicker you get them the better. I feel that your aunt and uncle won't approve, so how would you like to come with me today and go to the magical market first thing tomorrow morning? After that you could stay at my place till school starts. That okay with you?" He couldn't make the kid do anything he didn't want to do, but he sure hoped the boy would agree.

"I'd very much like that." Harry said and smiled shyly.

"Excellent. Get your things and meet me outside the house." The boy scampered away and Severus turned to the petrified Dursleys. Their eyeballs followed him as he headed towards the door. "You won't be seeing Harry for some time. But when he comes back, I will be watching you. In about two hours the spells will wear off. I hope you sleep well." He turned away and saw Harry coming of of the cupboard. He had a small bag in his hands. "Ready Harry?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Hold my arm and breath in. This might feel a bit weird."

They apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry was sleeping in the spare bedroom, Severus pondered on what to do. The kid was malnourished and had suffered abuse, both physical and emotional. Getting away from the Dursleys wouldn't be enough, the boy needed a real guardian, someone who would look out for him. An adult who would educate and care for him. Severus sighed. Harry seemed to be a good kid - polite and quite intelligent. He was also timid and had no sense of self-worth, but that was the Dursleys fault. For now, Severus would help the kid with getting ready for school, he'll make sure he's healthy and watch out for him at school. He'll talk to Dumbledore and they'll figure out where Harry could live, who could adopt him.

Dumbledore. He was another issue. The man must have known about what was happening at the Dursley household. Severus knew for a fact that a member of the Order of the Phoenix was reporting every detail from Privet Drive. Oh, why did he see that letter? Severus sighed and got ready for sleep. It was for the best, the kid was more important than any turmoil he could be going through. Maybe Harry will be good for him.

The next morning Harry got up early and was met with a big breakfast and a sleepy Severus.

Something in the grumpy older man made Harry trust him. He almost smiled when the teacher grumbled about mornings and basically shoved the food in front of Harry.

"Eat. We have a long day ahead of us. Besides, you're too skinny as it is." Harry lowered his head and nodded.

"Thank you."

After they both ate and Severus had woken up entirely, they apparated to Diagon Alley. Severus had to stop himself from smiling at Harry, who seemed not to know what to look at, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Have you seen the list in your letter?"

"Yes, I've read it yesterday. But, professor… I don't have any money. And uncle Vernon won't pay for me." Severus shook his head.

"You needn't worry about finances. Your family left you a fortune."

"My family? They were wizards? Didn't they die in a car crash?" Harry asked, his voice slightly higher. The Dursleys wouldn't have hidden that from him? Severus sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"They were wizards and they died in a duel. However, this is not the place for this conversation. To make this trip quick, we will pay from my pouch. You may repay me at a later date. When we get back home, I will answer all you questions about your family and Hogwarts."

"Yes sir."

They decided to start with buying a wand. They made their way to Ollivander's. Harry was visibly nervous, a wand seemed to be a big deal. Severus noticed this.

"Ollivander is a very strange man. He knows everyone and always scares new customers. He likes jumping out from seemingly nowhere." He warned the boy, trying to ease him a bit.

"Did he ever scare you?" Harry asked. When Severus didn't answer, he felt his heart sink. Why did he think that's an appropriate question to a professor? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"He did." Severus interrupted. "He scared the living daylights out of me." Harry laughed. "I don't like the man, to tell you the truth."

He was right, when they entered the shop, Ollivander was no where to be seen. They looked around and suddenly the man appeared out of a bookcase.

"Mr Potter. I was waiting till you'd come." Severus mouthed _told you so_. "I remember every costumer that bought a wand from me. Every single one. It seems like yesterday when your mother and father were here buying their's. Lily had a-"

"Ekhem." Severus coughed. "If I may, we are in quite a hurry and would just like to get a wand." Ollivander squinted at the wizard and sighed.

"Very well. Which is your wand hand, Mr Potter?" Harry frowned.

"Umm, I'm right handed if that's what you mean." The shopkeeper nodded. He murmured a spell and swished his wand. Suddenly a tape measure was spinning around Harry's arm, taking lengths. Ollivander reached out and took one of the many wand cases.

"Let us try this one. Give it a flick, will you?" Harry did as he was told and was met with a small explosion.

"Sorry?" He asked, timidly.

"No worries." The wand-maker brought another case. "Try this one."

They went through 12 wands and Ollivander was getting even more excited. Suddenly he slowed. "It can't be. Maybe?" He retrieved a black case with strange markings. "Try this one. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry grasped the wand and immediately felt a surge of power. He couldn't help but smile, the feeling was amazing. Ollivander however frowned.

"Curious. Very curious."

"What is curious?" Severus barked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

"Thank you." Severus said curtly and quickly paid for the wand. The two wizards quickly exited the shop.

"I don't like him." Harry said frowning. Severus smiled. He hadn't smiled like this since… well, it's been a long time.

"He is rather peculiar, isn't he?" Harry nodded, also starting to grin. "Welcome to the magical world."

They headed to buy the rest of the items on the list and Severus found himself liking Harry more and more. The boy was filled with curiosity. The older wizard bought him books for extra studying (he already saw talent in him, there was no reason for it to go to waste). When they walked into the potions store, Harry actually gasped.

"Well, your list says you should get a pewter cauldron, standard size 2. It's decent, but you'll be better off with a size 3, and you'll want it to have a silver lining. I'll cast some spells later so that it doesn't blow up in your face when you do something wrong."

"How do you know so much about cauldrons?"

"I'm the potion's master at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Harry felt stupid for not asking what Severus taught earlier. "How about the phials? Should I get glass or crystal?"

"I have no idea why they put crystal on that list for average students, none of the potions I teach would require them. However, if you feel you will enjoy potions, I could be able to show you some more advanced potions and then I'd advise you to take the crystal phial. The same is with the scales. The brass ones are not bad, but if you'll be treating potions as more than a lesson you have to pass, then buy the silver ones."

Harry took both the crystal phials and silver scales. Severus couldn't have been more glad.

Their last stop was the animal store. Harry chose to buy a female snowy owl. Severus nudged him.

"You can also get another animal if you want."

"But the letter says…"

"No one actually cares how many animals you have. Many students have more animals. I'm not saying you should buy another now, just know you have that option. I would advise you to keep that slot open. Some magicians meet animals who become their familiars."

"Like in the books?"

"Well, exactly."

They finished up quickly, Harry choosing to buy the owl and a couple books on familiars and mythical animals ("Do you think a dragon could become my familiar?" "I don't know, maybe.").

In the meantime Severus let Harry call him by his name ("It's not school yet, you can stop calling me professor").

By the time they got back home, both of them were extremely happy.

* * *

 **Right, Chapter 2 is up, I hope you like it. Sorry for taking so long, when I get this story rolling, I'll be updating more often.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
